The purpose of this travel grant application is to obtain funds for American investigators to attend the Conference on "The Genetics of Chloroplasts and Mitochondria," to be held in Munich, Germany, from August 2 through 7, 1976. This is the first meeting of its kind to be held since similar meetings were held in Canberra, Australia, and London, England, in 1969. This conference, like the other two, will result in publication of a volume which will put the field in perspective. During the last seven years there have been great strides in our understanding of the role of organelle DNA and protein synthesizing systems and the genetics of chloroplasts and mitochondria. The conference will focus on these topics. The specific headings under which papers will be presented are as follows: (1) Organelle genetics; (2) Organelle DNA; (3) Transcription; (4) Translation; (5) Organelle proteins; (6) Assembly.